RPlog:Transfer of Command
The formation is awe inspiring, assembled on the hanger deck are all of the Taskforce personal not on shift. The spacious hanger once filled with various craft of war has been emptied, and is now wall to wall with the men and women that make of the Imperial Task Force Inquisitor. Sergeant at Arms stand at the ready, the Storm Troopers impressive as they are intimidating, the TIE Pilots, proud and full of fire, and various Naval sections represented by perfect rows. Even those that are at their station can listen to the address taking place on the flag ship. Standing at the center of a raised dais is Line Captain Jal’Dana Rall, seated to her right the Lord Korolov, High Colonel Levvis, Fleet Commodore Inrokana and other command level staff. As she looks over the troops, /her/ troops, she can’t help but feel a sense of pride in their devotion. The Captain is small in stature, but like the will of the Empire, resolved to the ideals they are the forces of good for the Galaxy. Inhaling slowly, she takes one step forward and up to the podium at the center, the engineers assisting her voice to carry to each solider as if she spoke directly to them personally. Keline is standing in position with the other officers of the fleet, amidst a row of other ship captains of the fleet, as mimics the stance of the others while listening to the captain's address. Her eyes briefly flick over the other assembled Task Force personnel but she others makes no move as she listens to the words flowing from the dais. Standing with her hands clasped behind her back in formation with the rest of her squadron, Dante spares a brief glance at her fellow pilots to ensure that her squadron mates have turned out as precisely dressed as should be expected. A look of pride crosses her face, glimpsed in her eyes but for a moment before she straightens again, her shoulders squaring as she observes the dais with avid curiosity. Imperial Warlord Korolov sits in the chair prepared for him. He folds his arms across his chest he looks towards the Line Captain then out toward his assembled war fleet. He shows very little expression otherwise. The slender form of Liza Molokai stands in formation while Jal'Dana speaks, pride in her eyes and a slightly cocky smile upon her face. She doesn't allow her gaze to wander but keeps it straight ahead, watching as intently as she takes in everything as it happens. Seated on the dais Krieg was honored with being here, as well as the opportunity to get to see the entire task force gathered in one spot. It was very rare he could see everyone, especially his pilots who have been training and working so hard as of late. He knew many in the command staff from the various branches, but it was still impressive to see them all here. All the while he watched Rall from slightly behind and sat quietly, without movement. He was on display as well as the speaker here for all to see, the thought crossing his mind. Keeping his hands low across his lap his eyes move little, taking visual notes. Odion stands two people away from Dante, in formation with the rest of the squadron. His eyes wandered little as he stood at a parade rest, hands clasped behind his back. He kept focused on the line captain at the head and listened intently. “Today marks a new beginning for each of us. What started as a humble experiment has grown into a power unlike any the Empire has known. We have faced adversity, from outside and with in and we stand stronger today for it.” Jal’Dana pauses to let her words resonate. “I believe that is better to die on your feet, than to live on your knees. With your help, we have shown the New Republic, and those that would ally themselves with it that /We/ will /not/ fade into the shadows. The Captain again pauses to take a breath. She has come before this formation with no notes, no ear piece to tell her what to say. Each of the words she utters in her marked raspy tone is her own, each captured in the moment. “We have done only part of our duty though. As each of you, I long for the days of peace the Empire had secured for its people before this foul rebellion. To this end we have made great strides.” Gesturing with her hand Jal’Dana brings down a closed fist on the podium. “However, our work is not done, our enemies not driven from the field.” Keline raises her eyes to look up at the captain as these words move over and around her, flowing between the assembled ranks of officers, as she listens. She automatically stands a little straighter in response to the words as she keeps silent, but there is an expression of purposefulness on her face. Dante's eyes continue to convey avid interest, her expression set in one of professional curiosity while continuing to study each person on the dais. Her gaze shifts from one officer to the next, well aware that this is possibly the first time some of her squadron mates have ever seen the actual heads of the task force. ... And here comes the enlightening speech, and the motivational key notes. Bailey watches curiously as the woman continues to speak. Her hands coming to rest on her padd. She decides to zone out for a few moments, allowing herself to be enveloped in the feel and pulse of the people around her. Her eyes closing, she just decides to relax and enjoy the hum of the ship - while she can. Davyd listens to the Captain, face impassive, arms clasped behind him. His eyes flicker over the assembled group, his eyes pause at the Stormtroopers placed around the hanger watching. Still, the speech was calculated and performed for the members of the entire group, the common goals of the Empire being that which bound them to each other. Krieg still sits, unmoving but attentive. "War is fought on many fronts and our Glorious Emperor knows this all too well. We must fight with both a closed fist and an open hand." Pausing slightly, "For this, we must all perform our duties to the best we can. But not all are suited for each roll." Jal'Dana turns and gives a hard look towards the dark skinned woman seated to the left of the podium before going on. "As the face of the Empire, this fleet must perform not only the duties of combat, but also diplomatic missions." Then smiling slightly, the Captain gets her view across with poetic delivery. "A diplomat is a person who can tell you to go to hell in such a way that you actually look forward to the trip. I am no diplomat, I send those that stand against us with a closed fist on such a trip, generations after the shockwave still lingers" Liza can't help but to nod in agreement, a slow, steady bob of her head that is allowed to last for a few moments before she grows still once more. She also can't help but to let her smile widen while the pride within her heart swells. Keline slides her eyes from Jal to the dark skinned woman she fixes her gaze upon before turning herself and looking back at the captain as she speaks. She recognized the woman in question from before and, even though she kept her stance and silence, she wondered what caused that look. Warlord Korolov listens intently. Her message was for the troops and he was the commander of the Taskforce. He shifts in his chair as he listens, his gaze flicking from the gathered crew to the other delegates. The stare, only being caught for a moment as her eyes opened towards the end of it - is ignored. Bailey just continues to watch as they continue on, talking about the intricasies of war. Although she does not portray any emotion, or very little, she is curious to know how a woman who can use words in such a way - can claim to be a warrior only. She reaches up to move her hair back a moment. She also glances to the people she recognizes.. and the many she doesn't. It would seem the entire of the Empire were here to this woman.. but of course that was silly and untrue. "So, after careful considerations High Command has decided to change the make up of this force. In order to present the open hand, the spotlight has been turned to one more political adept." The change in Jal'Dana's tone is subtle but present, though only those closest to her would understand the intent. "To that end, they have named /Moff/ Laran to be the Force's Executive officer. She will serve as my second in command and will hold the rank of Captain. Further more; the Command component of the Fleet shall be transferred to the Vindictive." Shifting her visual focus, it appears as if she makes eye contact with each of her Commanders, and then the Sergeants and onto the everyday trooper. Final she looks towards Lord Korolov before continuing. "The Flag Ship will remain the Inquisitor and under the command of Captain Laran. She is much better in that sphere. Dealing with the trivial trappings of command. Interviews, parades and the functions that celebrate the hard work each of you do. This will present the Galaxy with the open hand, while the closed fist remains out of the spotlight. Captain Laran being that open hand, myself serving as the closed fist" Once again Jal’Dana turns to Bailey before going on. If Keline looks surprised at this announcement she is careful not to show it, but inside she -is- surprised. It's not rare for a Moff to oversee military forces, but to become a military officer? Liza, not being aware of who the Moff is, registers no form of emotion over the announcement, only a slight raising of a brow even giving any indication that she even heard the words at all. A quick glance is given to the woman whom was spoken about as being the 'open hand', a long, studieous stare that lingers, the young pilot taking her in before her gaze falls fully forward yet again. Dante allows her expression to turn from a faint look of pride to one of grim determination as the words of the Captain bring to mind the names of the pilots she's served with that have already fallen in combat. So many lives spent in the service of the emperor, so much blood spilled for the Empire itself. She is but one of the many who show surprise at the news, but she maintains her professional demeanor and stands quiet and observes both those on the dais but her squadron mates with a thoughtful eye. And now the look again, wow it's great to be loved. Bailey looks towards the people and nods, waiting for her queue - or perhaps the queue of one of her other compatriots to begin their turn. she does try to meet a few of the officers nodding, before looking back to Jal'Dana. This is certainly going to continue to be a fun filled adventure. "We enter this new chapter mindful of both our successes and set backs. However, I hold faith in each of you." Jal'Dana's voice growing harder and more resound, stressing her sentiment to the crew and not facing Bailey. The power of which carrying out, yet she does not raise the volume. "We shall not fail or falter: we shall not weaken or tire. Neither the sudden shock of battle, nor the long-drawn trials of vigilance and exertion will wear us down. Give us the tools, and we will finish the job." Taking a step back and turning towards the new Captain of the Inquisitor, Jal'Dana's posture goes to a military attention, "Captain Laran, the HIMS Inquisitor is your command. May you bring glory to the Empire" Taking a step back, Jal'Dana gives the podium to Bailey. Jal'Dana had served with the best and the worst, but never a politician. And now, this Moff, would be her XO. Already a TIE Fighter was looking better and better. But those thought remained hidden behind perfect military bearing. The troops in the field did not need to worry about their command and the enemy. The markers being set, Bailey stands as the woman is half way done with the last part of her dialogue. She smiles as Jal'Dana steps back and awaits for the applauses for the great woman to subside. She slowly begins to make her way up, stopping to put the padd on the podium. She looks at the waiting masses and steps to the side once,"I would like to give another round of applause to Commander Rall - without her dedication and leadership, we would not have been as victorious at the battles of Coruscant - or Corellia." She pauses as the applause come, or don't, and then faces them completely,"But, even more important: Thank you. I want to personally thank every person in this room.. It is because of people like Line Captain Rall, and because of you - that I have come to the position I am at now. This is a step of evolution showing that the war is almost over, that we are on the verge of completely destroying the New Republic. They have but a handful of planets in comparison to the Empire and are still losing ground. The Empire is the safe haven for every free being.. It will be the responsibility of the Empire not only to protect these people.. but also to govern them." Keline applauds in all the right places, as do many of the rank in fall, before resuming her previous position as the applause falls silent as the new captain continues. Liza claps as she hears the others doing so although any reaction's kept at bay, about the only thing one might see is a serious expression as it falls upon her features, a slight frown that matches the crease upon her brow. It isn't often that the Sarian's impressed with politics, and now is no exception, but the pilot does everything she can to at least appear as if anything but that's the truth. Dante nods her head slightly as the new Captain of the Inquisitor takes her position on the dais, following along as Laran speaks and outlines what her place in the leadership will be. Davyd watches as the change of command takes place. His face hasn't changed one bit during the entire speech. Odion claps out of consideration, three small claps, though it could be either just polite reservation or maybe polite disapproval, it's a toss-up. He returns to his position and watches the moff deliver her speech. Moving towards her seat, Jal'Dana can't help but have her eyebrow arch up at Captain Laran's opening statement. Never one to seek the praise that is now heaped upon her, Jal'Dana can't help but feel the other woman is trying to draw her out. Captain Rall has been heard more than once in her briefings stating that politics was the second lowest profession, but she was starting to feel in bears a great similarity to the first. Slipping into her chair, she looks out toward Keline and then other of her line officers, before giving Laran her attention, like a good solider. Bailey's hand comes up to reflect a fist,"As Line Captain Rall's job of efficiency and glory slowly comes to an end. The Empire must slowly change as well.." The fist slowly begins to turn, the hand opening, "The efficient and glory of the Imperial Navy must not only destroy what is left of the enemy - but also begin to bring peace and prosperity to those who have already realized the common sense that the Emperor brings. With this command, I will continue to take the fight to the New Republic, using the Inquisitor and the fleet to bring this war finally to an end. With Line Captain Rall's knowledge and experience, My diplomatic skills, and your continued dedication - There is nothing the Empire can't do. With this in mind, I have decided that it is vitally important that we focus on our training. To this end, An increase in even more training simulations and battle contingencies. We will also be instituting several measures to give you more Rest and Relaxation - more flexibility and a focus on Morale." “In a few days I will be meeting with all of the Command Staff of both the Inquisitor and top priority ships. We will be discussing the situation of the crews and of our mission. There will be discussion on how best to proceed with these changes.." From her seat behind Bailey, Jal'Dana can't help but wonder if the woman speaking really thinks treats will help moral. Winning helps moral. And if Captain Laran thinks she is going to make fleet wide changed while doing an end run around Rall's command staff, the yet untested leader was in for a rude awakening. At the mention of more training, more simulations and battle contingencies, Dante can see many of those around her growing more intently interested in what the new captain is saying. One sure way to catch ahold of their attention was to speak directly to what they do every day, but the fine line must be walked. Between reward and service, as always. The fresh-from-the-Academy Molokai blows a puff of a sigh from her nose while Bailey begins to speak of what it is she plans to do, the thought of promises finally getting Liza to shake her head minutely. Having heard her father's stories, Liza can only think about some of the horrors he spoke of when politicians got involved to this degree in the past and she shifts restlessly, her weight resting on one leg and then the other as she grows apprehensive. Everyone loves treats, except those who didn't give them out first. Bailey continues her speech, "It is with a great pride that I take command. The Inquisitor is one of the greatest ships to serve in the Emperor's Navy.. It is the greatest ship currently in Task Force - with the Greatest crew." She stops and does look to Jal for a moment,"I give you my allegiance.. I will not allow pressure, stress, or enemies local or abroad to move or sway me. I will be here for this crew. I am reminded of a saying and I feel it stands true to this day.. With out you.. we.." She motions to herself and everyone on the podium,"are nothing.. and with out us.. You.. are nothing." She takes a step back, the microphone apparently on her lapel as she can still be heard," And in conclusion.. I would like to say one last time: Thank you.. Jal’Dana Rall.. If it was not for you.. Your efficiency and your dedication - I would not be here at this moment." She bows to the woman and then steps off - to allow those who apparently do not prefer her speeches, to continue to squirm. Dante is among the first that start to applaud once the new Captain is done speaking, and in the doing so breaks her parade rest stance and eyes the rest of her squadron as she reads what expressions are visible and keeps an eye on the more squirrelly of her squadron mates. After all, it's never to early to grab someone by the scruff of his or her neck and administer a good shake. Again the eyebrow arches, and as the New Captain steps back, the Task Force commander stands up. Coming to attention, she calls out "Fleet Att'shun!" Through the formation, officers echo down from Wing, Group, Squadron, to flight, to attention. And then, with a loud *slap* the heels strike together. "DISMISSED" Jal'Dana commands, allowing the fleet to get back to work. Odion snaps to attention as the order is called, the breaks the stands once the dismissed is ordered. He looks over at his squadron leader and walks over. "A politician in charge? Sounds like bad news, what do you think, ma'am?" Liza snaps to attention with steel in her spine, the flight officer staying in such a position until the time they're dismissed. Turning to face her squadron mates, she listens for now, not daring to speak, perhaps.